leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kayn/Trivia
General * Kayn is voiced by . * Rhaast is voiced by Sam A. Mowry. * He is the seventh dark-themed Ionian-''affiliated'' champion (albeit Noxian-''born''), after , , , , & ; as well as the second-known member from the Order of Shadow. * He is one of fifteen champions whose abilities don't scale with ability power, like , , , , , , , , , , , , , and * His given name Shieda is pronounced /ˈʃi:da/, and is Ionian in originhttps://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/en-us/2017/12/naming-new-champions/. ** By coincidence, his surname Kayn resembles: *** Biblical , from Semitic root q-y-n "smith"A. Murtonen, Hebrew in Its West Semitic Setting, Part I, p. 375 < "spear" < " " *qanay''Agmon, N. ''Materials and Languages, p. 38-39. *** Irish surname , Anglicized from Gaelic , from Proto-Celtic *katus "fight, battle"University of Wales, English - ProtoCeltic wordlist, p. 44. * His stint as a child-soldier references the real-world ; ** Not all Noxian commanders condone their colleagues' callousness, though they at least turn a blind eye. * While in Darkin form, the Kayn's ability tooltips change to read "Rhaast" instead of "Kayn". * His dance references the Reebok dance. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Kayn was never in relationship- like wrote Ilendmyaid from Riot Games Supp as an answer to one of fangirl question: "This being said I truly believe that Kayn didn't really have time or preoccupation for romance, but I do believe that one day he will meet a very special person who will be capable to teach him what love is." Quotes * is a reference to a scene in Pulp Fiction. Skins ; * His appearance was inspired by from the manga and anime series . ** The method in which Darkin possess human bodies is similar to how Demons possess humans in Devilman. Humans in both instances can also overpower the demon/darkin and use their power as their own. * His appearance pays homage to both and from , with Vergil's color scheme and Dante's casual & confident attitude that he can subdue any demonic weapon to his will. ** Meanwhile, resembles Dante's reddish forms. ** Other influences are various scythe-wielders in video games. * Kayn may be a possible reference to , a character from the anime . Both characters share similarities in that a superhuman entity reside in them which vies for control of their bodies (Rhaast, a Darkin inside Kayn and , a inside Ling Yao). Moreover, Kayn shares quite a lot of similarities in character design with Ling Yao. * Kayn could also similar to , a character from the anime (An adaptation of the of the same name). Both wield weapons that are sentient in nature and try to take control of their bodies (Kayn's Scythe contains Rhaast, and Masane's contains an unnamed entity), as well as both of them possessing supernatural powers. ; * The Shadow Assassin form seems to reference the from . * In the Russian localization he is called 'Showerhunter Kayn' due to a naming error./DEV: KAYN AND THE SHOWERHUNTER * He shares this theme with: ** ** pl:Kayn/skórki i ciekawostki Category:Champion trivia Category:Kayn